Acceptance:Student Sorting/Luna Orozco
- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 00:42, February 24, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer.' '''Her strengths are adaptability, enthusiasm and honesty. She pretty much takes '''everything' to a whole other level. She does not ever let someone get away with doing something that she thinks is shady without out letting them know. Even if it was not something she witness first hand. ' '''Her weaknesses are inconsistency, vulgarity, and jealousy. All of them are aspects of herself she tries her best to downplay however, when she has been pushed to the brink all the good parts of her basically fade away. She might be a beauty on the outside but she has all the potential to be one ugly b*tch.' 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? She is still young, and has a lot of life left to lead. She would like to expect things to go her way, but she has a realistic view and does not expect to be discovered or become famous in the next few years. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? She would be at the beach from sun up in till sun down no matter the weather. She has a deeply rooted love of the ocean, she collects shells just to have a small piece of the beach close to her. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #Sand dollar -- It was the very first beach souvenir she ever took home #Star Fish -- She felt bad for it and honestly thought she could keep it alive #Conch shell -- Her dad taught her how it can be used as a wind instrument #Pearl Belly Ring -- She is not pierced, it is so pretty she does not care #Moon Pendant -- She has had it since forever, she wears it as a wristlet 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Due to the number of foster kids she has seen in the amount of time she has been alive she would do something significant about abandoned magical babies. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Thunderbird -- She firmly believes she would be out of place in any other house. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) She is a bit wild, not to say that she is a feral and without decency. She likes to be free and that tends to translate to someone who refuses to listen to reason. She has an "anti-establishment" belief that she only half clings too. Oftentimes she is more sensible than a totally mature adult. Her good and bad attributes present themselves in waves, not in a way that should lead one to believe she is a different person on a daily basis. She is far more fickle than that, she is hypersensitive and completely able to switch up in a matter of seconds. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Luna is an only child, her parents were only able to have her after years of difficulty. Luna did not grow up alone, she had a lot of siblings, each one of her brothers, and sisters were adopted. She does not know that, none of them do. All of the Orozcos were adopted in early infancy, at birth in fact. Zamora, and Alfaro were increase selective, on occasion they were contacted through friends, and family about an orphaned child from any part of the world. Alfaro and Zamora had become well known as a Foster Family, their selfless deeds were talked about in many wizarding communities. People knew they would always be willing to foster a child, and possibly even adopt them. Their generosity was born out of selfishness as they were only able to have one biological child. She has always been surrounded by people for as long as she can remember. There were a few years when her parents would regularly walk back through the door when they were due home from work with another child. These times it was explained to each of the Orozcos that he or she was being fostered, and that it meant they were to be treated as family for their temporary stay. She actually hated to have foster kids around, it was always the same thing. Some kid would come along, and either mesh well or clash with the rest of them and before and before anyone knew it they were gone. It started to annoy her, she did not like the feeling of abandonment it left her with. She knew the foster kids were temporary fixture. She assumed they would still keep in contact, but they never did. Her first sign of magic was weather related, it would have been difficult for anyone else to notice if they had even been watching at the time. Luna and a handful of her siblings; Amber, Otis, Jonah and Rose, were messing around with a fire hydrant. Like they had seen some other kids do on hot days, they were trying to bust it open. None of them knew what they were doing a few of them were stupidly kicking at it, some of them were throwing rocks at it. It was Asher, a boy they were not related to who brought the necessary tool for the job, he busted the thing wide open. At the same time Luna made it rain. The water raining down on them all felt the same, Luna likes to believe that she knew better, no one believes her side of the story. At least they chose not to until she was invited to Ilvermorny that is. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) N/A 6) What year is your character in? Third OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 4/0 ---- Category:Sorting Category:Sorted